


in which gerard gives frank a piggyback ride

by babylol



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Piggyback Rides, jus lil something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylol/pseuds/babylol
Summary: the title says it all
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	in which gerard gives frank a piggyback ride

frank had a stressful day. nothing had seem to go his way, which it usually didn’t but today it bothered him the most. he wanted to go home and jus relax a little and take his mind off work. gerard worked from home so he never really had to face people physically, that was a huge plus for him. he loved working from home and being there each time his boyfriend came from work. when frank came home, he obviously noticed something was bothering him.

“hey honey, what’s wrong? something happen today?” he said calmly. “nothing serious, just fuck i hated today nothing went the way it was supposed to go no one gave a shit to fix it and they left all the work for me like what the fuc-“ gerard cut frank off to give him a kiss on the cheek, “it’s all okay now, works over”. they enjoyed each other’s company for a little until frank piped up. 

“can i have a piggyback ride? i haven’t had one in a while.” he said with a smile. gerard looked at him questionably,” fuck yeah let’s fucking go!”. he got into position, back facing frank and his knees bent. “okay when i say ‘go’ you jump, okay?” the redhead said to him looking back from a confirmation from frank, which he received. 

“okay 3, 2, 1, GO!” he yelled and the younger one jumped onto his back . they both laugh as gerard grew familiar with his weight. “go mighty horse!” frank giggled earning a ‘shut the fuck up’. gerard took him around their apartment, frank giving small kisses to the back of his neck. “my trusty stead” he said as gerard put him down. 

“thank you i really needed that” once they were face to face they exchanged i love yous and a soft kiss. “that was fun we should do this shit more often” the older spoke. “yeah you’re a nice fucking horse babe” frank said. “ it’s called a piggyback ride, stupid i guess in this situation i’m a pig.” “uh no gerard in this house we don’t support police.” frank once again said. “eh you’re right fuck the police.” they agreed and were in each other’s arms as they jus relished their time together, cuddling while watching whatever the fuck was in screen. it wasn’t important to them, they just exchanged soft looks and touches, and kisses. and yeah that’s about it maybe they fall asleep who knows. 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it nd this is my first thing where i didn’t make it as a joke. and sorry if there’s any mistakes:/ thank u for reading!!!


End file.
